1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for filtering particles from water. More particularly, it refers to an apparatus designed to remove algae and other debris larger than 0.5 mm. from a water effluent line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,231 describes an apparatus which filters particles larger than 0.5 mm from a water water stream without needing a sand filter system. The apparatus achieves its intended purpose with a series of pivot members supporting an assembly of spaced apart straight links forming endless loop sections. These sections move in an elliptical path along the interior of the water filter apparatus receiving chamber. It has now been found that although the filter screen apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,231 performs its purpose satisfactorily, solid fecal matter is sometimes not crushed and strained out of the inner chamber of the drum housing. A modified screen filter apparatus is needed in order to achieve the complete break up of fecal matter so that it will be acceptable for receipt by waste disposal facilities.